An Innocence Lost
by Nignigs
Summary: Alright. This is a MxM yaoi Fanfiction. It's Sebastian x Ciel but I may decide to change it up a bit, who knows. This is written from Ciel's POV. The title really explains it all.. Ciel loses his innocence. Poor little guy. Anyways, I may make it a longer one, not sure yet. Now BDSM is included in this, nor forced sex. Sorry ;o Anyways, enjoy.
1. A New Finding

Slowly rolling over to my side, I partially opened an eye, yawning and arching my lower back. I slowly stretched out my arms and fully opened an eye and as usually, there was Sebastian, sitting there with his hands in his lap, half smirking.

"Good morning, my lord. Did you sleep well?" He softly murmured, nodding his head slightly.

"Yes, I did. Where's my milk, Sebastian?" I asked, in a harsh yet sleepy tone.

"Right on your bedside table, my lord. I shall be back in about 10 minutes to get your bath ready." He said, swiftly getting up and exiting the room.

I sat up slowly, letting out a deep sigh as I reached for my morning glass of milk. I sipped from it slowly, looking around my room as my eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight that was pouring in from my window.

"That Sebastian, always opening my curtains before I arise from my slumber." I chuckled slightly, shaking my head as I finished off my milk.

I heard soft but firm taps on the door.

"May I come in, my lord?" Sebastian said as he slowly turned the knob on the door, cracking it open just a tad.

"Yes, you may enter." I scoffed at him, putting my glad back on the perfectly shined, silver tray.

Slowly Sebastian opened the door fully and walks in, setting down my outfit for the day at the end of the bed. He walked to the washroom across from me and opened the door, closing it behind him. I could hear him rustling around and preparing my bath, turning the tap. He emerged out of the washroom, walking towards my bed. As usual he started to undress me. Slowly unbuttoning each button with precise movement, he slowly slipped my shirt over my shoulders, exposing my pale, flushed skin to the cold, nipping air of the morning.

"Would you hurry it up, Sebastian? It's cold and I am eager to feel warmth spread through my body again." I hissed.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied, quickening up his pace.

He removed my pants and then picked me up. He held me close, and I could feel the warmth of his slow breathes on my neck as he carries me to the bath, slowly putting me in, immersing my body in this warm liquid we call water. He began to pour shampoo into my hair, massaging it into my scalp. I groaned slightly at the feeling. It wasn't at all bad. I mean, I quite enjoyed the feeling of dirt being washed off my body. Slowly, he tilted my head back and poured the water over my head, washing away the soap along with the dirt and grim I had acquired from the day before. Not that it would be much, I mean, I didn't do much during the days anyways. I shuddered slightly as Sebastian dragged the soft, wet cloth down the center of my back. I blushed. I always found it slightly arousing when he did that. I shivered slightly. The water was starting to get cold. Sebastian slowly finished washing me and then took me out, sitting me on the toilet as he drained the bath. He dried me off and then carried me to the bed.

"Before you dress me, I'd like more milk." I ordered, in a manner that was friendly yet stern.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian replied, with a gentle tone as he slowly turned and left my room, making his way downstairs.

When he left I looked down. A strange feeling had overcome me. It was warm, but good. I slowly noticed that my member was growing bigger. What was this? I thought to myself. I mean, I had only read about this, never experienced it myself. I quickly covered it up with the towel that was in front of me. Right as I did, Sebastian walked in.

"The milk you requested, my lord." He said as he sat the milk down next to me.

"thank you. Sebastian. I have a question. How does one pleasure himself?" I asked, in a shy tone.

I could feel my face go red as I did. This was so embarrassing. Me, Ciel Phantomhive has just asked his butler for advice on masturbation.

"Well, my lord. It's different for everyone." He said, slowly leaning in.

I looked at him, and slowly pushed back.

"Get away! I asked a question, I didn't ask for you to invade my person space!" I yelped.

"I am sorry, my lord. I just thought, perhaps, I could show you?"

"What!? A-"

I was cut off by a moan that seemed to escape my mouth. I felt his warm, slender but soft hand against my cold flesh. My knees slowly turned to spaghetti as Sebastian slowly circled his thumb around the head of my member, pinching the tip softly in between his gloved fingers.

"Does this answer your question, my lord?" He said as he pulled away, standing himself up beside my bed.

Slowly I gained feeling back in my body, glaring at him.

"Yes, it does, but that is not what I asked you to do!" scoffed as I crossed my arms.

"I do not know what came over me, my lord. I again, apologize."

"Although I do not approve of you invading my person space, could you maybe, show me more?" I blushed, my face getting red. I hated that I all of a sudden craved my butler.


	2. Starting To Explore

Sebastian smirked. This is what he was good at, pleasuring others. It was the demon in him. Quickly he bent down, biting off his glove in a seductive manner. Watching him do that had made my member throb slightly, as it to say "More, give me more." He slowly wrapped his hand around my member, moving it in a slow up and down motion. I let out a gasp. I had never felt anything like this before. It was so, good, yet numbing at the same time. I wanted more.

"F-faster!" I demanded.

He picked up the pace. Not only did he do that, but he was now flicking his warm, wet tongue against the tip as well. I could not handle much more of this, I felt as if I was going to explode. And not a second later I did. A warm liquid seeped out of my member and onto Sebastians hand and tongue. He chuckled as he licked it up.

"That is how you pleasure someone, young master"

I stumbled to find air as I panted, looking at him.

"W-well thank you, Sebastian."

He slowly bit his lip and I looked down. He seemed to have a large bulge in his pants.

"S-sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"C-could I try to pleasure you?"

He blushed, chuckling again.

"Yes, my lord, you may try."

He sat down and I slowly crawled over to him, undoing his pants and pushing them down, exposing him. I felt kind of foolish asking my butler for something, but he was helping me, and I guess for that I give him thanks. I tried to mimic what he did. I slowly pumped my hand around his member and flicked my tongue against the tip. He let out a soft groan now and then and after a few minutes had passed I stopped and looked up at him.

"S-sebastian, why hasn't anything come out yet?"

"Ah, my sweet bocchan, it will take more than that to get a demon like myself to cum." He smiled down at me, with that gaze of his. It had mystery behind it, but also care and understanding.

I looked at him with innocence in my eyes. How much more did I actually want to learn about? I mean, I guess I should just learn about it all. That way I can say lesson learned and close the book on the subject- maybe even for a really long time.

This was a shorter chapter, I apologize. More to come soon~ I hope you like it so far. If you could review it that'd be great~ ^^


	3. That's how you do it, Bocchan!

I can't say I didn't like what had happened, because I did. I liked it a lot. The undeniable pleasure that ran through my body was overwhelming- but of course, in a good way. I can't say I need more, but I defiantly wanted it. I wanted a lot more. I wanted that pleasure to return to my body. Though, my member had seemed to stiffen up quite a bit at the sound of my butlers moans, as if to say "Oh yes, I want more. More!"

Realizing I had wandered off into my own thoughts, I looked straight into his eyes.

"What will it take for me to get you to do that?" I asked, curious to see the answer.

"Well, there are a few things you could do, my lord. Would you like me to explain or just show you?"

"I want you to do both dammit! I asked you for help, give it to me properly." I scolded him. What a stupid question.

"I apologize, my lord. As you wish."

Quickly he picked me up by my waist, laying me on my stomach and pushing my ass into the air.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing!? You explain it, then do it! Not the other way around!"

"My bocchan, I was just about to explain when you had started yelling at me."

"O-Oh. Well go on then, I don't have all day."

"Yes, I know, my lord."

Sebastian said this as he leaned down close to my ear. I could feel his breathing on my neck. The warmth was oddly comforting and to be frank, it was turning me on, too. I looked down and blushed, feeling my member slowly harden at the feeling of the heat. It seems Sebastian had noticed, because he then wrapped his hand around it, squeezing it softly and massaging it with his finger tips.

"Mmmmm" I moaned softly and started to bite my lip. I didn't want to get too loud.

"Well first, you could do this, my lord" He smirked as he said that.

He started to kiss from my ear down and he stopped at my nipple. Slowly, he swirled his tongue around it and sucked on it softly. I had to bite my lip harder to hold back the moan that was trying to escape my lips. He continued to kiss down my body and stopped at my member. He looked up at me and pushed the tip of it into his mouth.

"Ahh!" I cried out. I wasn't used to this feeling at all and I'm not quite sure I liked it.

He pushed my member deeper into his mouth, pumping his hand around the bottom and softly sucking on what was inside of him. He started to twirl his tongue around as he pushed my member fully into his mouth and back into his throat, moaning onto it softly. I didn't know how much more of this I could take, it felt good. Really good.

"Mmm Sebastian!" I moaned out, cumming into his mouth.

I watched as he swallowed it all, licking his lips afterwards and cleaning off my head with his tongue.

"Bocchan, you taste delicious." He said and a smile crept across his face.

I blushed and looked down, noticing that he had become harder than before. He walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a bottle, squeezing out some of this clear liquid onto his fingers. He approached me and bent over me. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me, parting my lips with his tongue and sliding it into his mouth. I liked the way he twirled his warm, wet tongue around mine, massaging it slightly. I felt A wet finger creep in between my butt.

"Sebastian! What are you doing" I yelled, as I pulled away.

"Just relax, my lord. You'll like it. You just need to relax." He smiled that soft smile of his. It was reassuring.

I listened and relaxed, sighing softly as I did so. I felt his fingers twirl around my hole, slowly he pushed one in, looking at me as he did so. I wanted to moan out but I didn't I bit down onto my lip and stopped myself. I felt his slowly add another finger, scissoring my hole slowly.

"Oooohhh" I let out a long moan, feeling myself grow hard again.

He sped up a bit, pushing his fingers deeper into me as he did so. I could feel my knees getting weak. He lifted up my ass again, grazing his fingers slowly against my butt.

"Are you ready, my lord? Just relax." He smiled at me as he said this, again.

"Y-yes. I am ready. Do what you need."

I said that, but I was worried. What was he going to do? I guess I was about to find out. I heard him squeeze out that stuff again. Slowly I felt my ass cheeks being parted and something rest between my cheeks.

"Take in a deep breath, my lord" He said, in a soft but firm tone of voice.

Slowly I took in a deep breath… Then, it happened. Slowly Sebastian pushed the head of his member into me. I was penetrated for the first time.

"Ow! Sebastian!" I screamed out.

"Would you like me to stop?" He asked, looking down at me. I could feel his eyes staring down at my head.

"No, I g-guess not, I need t-to learn someday." I said, moaning as I did.

He smiled, slowly pushing himself deeper into me. I bit down on the pillow so I wouldn't scream. God dammit did it ever hurt. But.. I guess I kind of like it, because I could feel my member throbbing as he went deeper into me. I grabbed the sheets, pulling them up as he pulled back and pushed himself back in. I felt a cold liquid hit my bottom, slowly starting to drip down. He sped up slowly and pushed himself deeper into me.

"H-harder!" I screamed out.

I don't know what had come over me, but I wanted him to go deeper. I could feel his hips hitting my ass as he thrust his member deeper and more roughly into me. He reached his arm around and again started to massage my member. This was going to put me way over the edge. I could hear Sebastian moaning as he neared his climax, bringing me closer to mine as well. I could feel the hot sweat dripping down our bodies as they rubbed together. My knees buckled underneath me and I fell flat on the bed, Sebastian falling with me. As I landed on me he pushed himself deeper than ever.

"Mmmmm, Oh Bocchan!" he screamed.

We had climaxed together. I could feel his hot seed filling up my insides slowly, dripping and leaking all over my ass as he pulled himself out of me. I whined when he did. I quite enjoyed him being deep inside of me. Taking a deep breath he fell beside of me, running his finger over where I had cum and licking it off teasingly. He smirked as he looked at me.

"That, my lord, is how you pleasure yourself."


End file.
